Old Town
Old Town is a location added with the 1.3 Update. Overview Essentially a large townhome, it appears to be uninhabited until you scavenge further. Strangely, there are no objects in this location that count as stealing, even though the house and its contents are owned. There are two rubble piles, two locked doors (only one of which needs to be unlocked), and one grate at this location. Upon removing the grate barring the kitchen access, a sequence is triggered which will cause an unarmed, wounded man to come to the house. He is easy to avoid but will threaten the player and subsequently attack. Killing him will incur a significant morale penalty, even if he attacked first. There is a note that will reveal some gear under the kitchen sink, and the wounded man will also usually dump a pile under the basement stairs, presumably because he was out scavenging, once he returns. He is revealed to be a rash and headstrong man by notes lying around the house and his dialogue, which also seems to clue in the player about whether or not he may become violent and attack without warning first (e.g. when he says "I'd kill all those motherfuckers if I could get my hands on them"). He will otherwise become violent if you do not leave, but he's easily avoided. If you return to the map, he will wait outside the front door for a while but will leave shortly. On the furthest right of your map, there is a sniper. It can be easily avoided by sticking to cover and darting out, much like at the Sniper Junction. Pieces of cover include the half-destroyed wall just outside the house, the tank, and what appears to be a destroyed gazebo on the roof at the same spot where the roof can be climbed up. Once you climb up onto the roof there will be a gap between the gazebo and building, where the sniper can shoot you from, this is hard to notice at first. The sniper also cannot shoot you through the window in the room reachable from the roof. A searchable rubble pile lies just on the outside of the building; it doesn't look like it, but it IS in cover. It's possible to kill the man without suffering moral consequences. Equip a firearm and lure him to the backyard. Hide behind the tank and shoot him as he steps outside. Once he's injured enough he'll stop moving, in which case the sniper will finish him off. Since it's the sniper who killed him and not the survivor, it doesn't count as cold-blooded murder. It is unnecessary to loot his body as it is empty. It is also possible to incapacitate the man without suffering morale penalty, leaving him with low health so he will stay passive and beg for mercy. Low damage weapons (e.g. Fists, Crowbar, Pistol, Scoped Assault Rifle) would be recommended for controlling the damage with ease when you atttack him. There used to be a special piece of loot on this map, some travel documents - Conduct Pass. This item has high value, similar to Jewelry, but is otherwise useless. It was removed and turned into a few pieces of bandages and cigarettes in the anniversary edition. Old Town in Mobile edition The building will have 2 grated doors instead of 1. The half-destroyed tank outside the house looks farther, and the backyard where it is is NOT under sniper fire. You may loot the sink without reading any note, but need to risk sniper fire on the top right part of the house to read a note revealing loots under the staircase. It is possible that a new dweller will be summoned every time you visit. Category:Locations